HeroHeroine
by Edward'sDangerMagnet
Summary: A songfic based on the similarities between Boys Like Girls' "Hero/Heroine" and Bellward. This song fits their relationship perfectly...


A/N: Just an idea I had while listening to a playlist I made of songs that remind me of Twilight. Based on "Hero/Heroine" by Boys Like Girls.

Disclaimer - I sadly do not own Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, Twilight, or anything else that belongs to Stephenie Meyer or Boys Like Girls. I just see the meanings in things and like to share them with you. :)

**Hero/Heroine**

Edward Cullen is everyone's hero. And we all know that Bella is Edward's "brand of heroine". But isn't she his heroine in more ways than that? "I can't always be Lois Lane, Edward. I want to be Superman, too."

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
_

No going back, they're in too deep.

_I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud_

Daydreaming about each other.

_  
This is how I do  
When I think about you_

Always thinking about each other.

_  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
_

Neither thought anyone could have this hold on them.

_I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
_

Hold on to your hearts.

_You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
_

That was Edward's point of view…until he met Bella.

_But not this time  
_

She changed everything.

_  
Cause you caught me off guard  
_

Neither one saw this coming.

_Now I'm running and screaming  
_

Head over heels for each other; Edward running Bella through the woods…

_  
I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

No matter what he says, Edward is Bella's hero. And she is his brand of heroine, and his heroine savior as well._  
_

_I won't try to philosophise_

Stop trying to worry about right and wrong, Edward.

_  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
_

Breathe in her scent Edward, you can handle it. Look in each other's eyes.

_This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
_

Neither one has ever felt like this before.

_I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons_

Edward has killed before; he has a dark past.

_  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try_

Edward wonders why Bella even cares; he's a monster.

_  
But I won't lie  
You caught me off guard_

Both of them are shocked at how much they feel for each other.

_  
Now I'm running and screaming  
_

Running through the woods…

_  
I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

Edward, glorious as a young god…Bella, his addiction and heroine.

_  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?  
_

They both know this is wrong. Loving each other is practically a sin.

_  
And I feel a weakness coming on_

They are one another's weakness.

_  
Never felt so good to be so wrong_

Edward's "right and wrong"…Bella is the best choice he'll ever make, regardless of right or wrong.

_  
Had my heart on lockdown_

Bella turned down 3 guys in one day…Edward constantly turns girls away. Their hearts are only open to each other.

_  
And then you turned me around_

Everything is changed now.

_  
I'm feeling like a new born child_

"You're resurrecting the human in me. Everything feels stronger because it's new…"

_  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

Bella loves his crooked smile.

_  
It's not complicated_

What's less complicated than the truest of true loves?

_  
I was so jaded_

Edward was such a lonely soul…

And you caught me off guard

Absolutely unexpected.

_  
Now I'm running and screaming  
_

Love is exhilarating.

_  
I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

He's the hero, she's his heroine. In so many ways.

_  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?  
_

So wrong it's a sin, but so sweet it has to be right.

_  
(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)_

Edward and Bella.

_  
And I feel a weakness coming on_

She is his greatest weakness, and he is hers.

_  
Never felt so good to be so wrong_

In this case, right is wrong and wrong is right.

_  
Had my heart on lockdown_

Closed off from the world…

_  
And then you turned me around_

Changed. Unalterably changed.

_  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)_

Their love IS the sweetest sin.

_  
I'm feeling like a new born child_

All these feelings are so new…to both of them.

_  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

How she loves his smile…

_  
It's not complicated_

How can it be?

_  
I was so jaded_

Nothing made any sense until they found each other.

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)

Bella and Edward.

_  
And I feel a weakness coming on_

Each other's greatest weakness…

_  
Never felt so good to be so wrong_

Edward thinks he's always right, but this time it's good to be wrong.

_  
Had my heart on lockdown_

Just let each other in…

_  
And then you turned me around_

There's no going back.

_  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)_

The sweetest sin, and the most powerful thing in the world.

_  
I'm feeling like a new born child_

Keep feeling what you're feeling.

_  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

Just keep smiling.

_  
It's not complicated_

Don't try to complicate things…

_  
I was so jaded_

But not anymore._  
_


End file.
